


The Only One

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Handcuffs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Good Friend Derek Hale, Handcuffs, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Non-Sexual Kink, Relationship Reveal, Sub Stiles Stilinski, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Peter and Stiles are enjoying their time together before the next monster of the week shows up. They were in the middle of a scene when they finally get a call about it, which leads to some misunderstandings.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Handcuffs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156679
Comments: 12
Kudos: 239





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to The One You Need! Still no idea where the inspiration came from but I’ve had this fic in mind for a while and it fit pretty well as a sequel so, here’s this! Let me know if I missed any tags! And let me know what you think!

Despite Stiles’ originally voiced insecurities, he was the perfect sub. At least, in Peter’s opinion he was. True to his word, Stiles had talked back, had been rude and sarcastic. He didn’t blindly followed every order Peter gave. 

It was no hardship for Peter to punish Stiles for disobeying, although Peter was almost certain Stiles enjoyed the punishments more than he did. 

Just last night Peter had bent Stiles over the kitchen table and spanked him until his ass was red. Stiles had been a sobbing mess by the end of it, but he’d still managed cum untouched from the spanking. 

Peter loved Stiles’ brattiness, his rebellion. It made things more interesting, more fun for both of them. But it also made the moments when Stiles did freely submit all the more beautiful. All the more cherished. 

Like right now, for instance. Peter was sitting on the couch in Stiles’ living room, reading a book on the history of magic. Stiles was kneeling on the floor, in the space between Peter’s legs. He was completely naked, hands cuffed behind his back. Stiles was resting his head on Peter’s thigh, and one of Peter’s hands was gently playing with Stiles’ hair. 

There was nothing inherently sexual about the scene, but Peter could smell Stiles slowly sinking into sub space. He could tell Stiles was basking in the bliss of simply submitting. 

Every so often Peter would tighten his grip on Stiles’ hair, earning a moan from him. Stiles would also, sporadically, nuzzle against Peter thigh. Stiles wasn’t moving much, but was effectively scent marking Peter by rubbing his cheek against the fabric of Peter’s jeans. 

The scene was almost blissfully domestic, and it made Peter appreciate how close he and Stiles had become in just a few short days. The potential has always been there, but some new monster of the week always seemed to come up and take precedence over everything. 

Peter knew the peace and quiet wouldn’t last, so it wasn’t exactly a surprise when Stiles’ phone began to ring. It was on the coffee table in front of him, and Scott’s name was flashing on the caller ID. 

Peter ignored the call, letting in ring until it went to voicemail. He could smell Stiles’ scent sour with hits of anxiety at the sound, so when the phone rang a second time, Peter put down his book and answered it immediately. 

“Hello?” Peter said. There was a moment of hesitant silence on the other end. 

“Peter? Why are you answering Stiles’ phone?” Scott asked. His tone was bordering on an accusation. 

“Stiles is a bit.... tied up at the moment, can I take a message and have him call you back?” Peter offered. He hoped that whatever this was, wasn’t urgent enough for Scott to want to talk to Stiles immediately. 

“I... no we’re on our way to Stiles’ apartment, so we’ll just talk to him then” Scott answered. Peter cringed at Scott’s words. That was much worse than Scott wanting Stiles on the phone. 

“Who all is on their way, and when will you be getting to Stiles’ apartment? Just so I can let him know” Peter said, hoping Scott wouldn’t read too far into his fake casualness. 

“Just Derek and I. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes? Assuming we don’t get pulled over for speeding. Derek is driving though, so it’s definitely a possibility” Scott answered. Peter sighed, and hoped to god they did get pulled over. 

Twenty minutes was hardly enough time to get Stiles out of sub space and aware enough for whatever problem there was now. 

For a second after hanging up, Peter debated calling the sheriff just to make sure someone pulled them over. He shook the thought out of his head and turned his focus to Stiles. 

Stiles was looking up at him with pleading eyes, as if he was begging Peter to let him stay in the bliss of sub space. Peter wanted to let Stiles stay like this for as long as he could. He hated that he had to end their scene so abruptly. But Peter didn’t have much of a choice. Scott and Derek were already on their way. 

Peter gently lifted Stiles’ head off of his thigh and cupped his face in both of his hands. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to come back to me. You’ve been so good, staying on your knees for me, but I need you to come back now” Peter told him. 

He continued to praise Stiles and stroked his hair as Stiles slowly came back to awareness. Peter could smell the almost ecstatic adrenaline leaving Stiles’ scent as he came down. 

Stiles was breathing heavily, and his scent started to level out at slightly less than his usual level of anxiety, as it normally did after a scene. 

“Peter? Did someone call me?” Stiles asked eventually. Peter nodded and sighed. 

“Scott called. He and Derek are on their way. They should be here in.... about five minutes” Peter told him. He saw Stiles cringe at his words. 

“Turn around and I’ll take the cuffs off so you can get dressed” Peter told him. Stiles did as instructed, all but running to his bedroom the second he was free. 

Peter picked up the book he had been reading and waited for Scott and Derek to arrive. There wasn’t much else he could do at this point. 

When the two finally arrived, Stiles was still getting dressed. They knocked on the door and Stiles shouted out that he would be there is a second. 

Stiles had just slipped a shirt on when he heard a knock on his door. 

“Just a second” he yelled, as he ran to the door. He opened it to find Scott and Derek waiting for him. 

Scott looked like he was about to say something, but he and Derek had paused, and seemed to sniff at the air. 

Stiles ignored it and moved out of the way to let them come inside. Both of them froze at something they must have seen behind him. Derek looked awkward and uncomfortable, which wasn’t unusual for him. Scott looked horrified. 

Stiles wasn’t sure what, other than Peter, would cause such a reaction from them. When he turned around, Stiles froze too.

Because on his coffee table, only about ten feet from the front door, was his set of handcuffs. They were, not so coincidentally, right in front of where Peter was sitting on his couch. 

Before Stiles could do anything, say anything even, Scott was growling and storming into his apartment. 

“Peter! Are you hurting Stiles? Are you threatening him?” Scott demanded as he stood imposingly over Peter. 

Peter rolled his eyes and set his book down next to him on the couch. 

“I’m not threatening Stiles, and I’m not hurting Stiles any more than he asks me to” Peter answered. Stiles felt himself blush in embarrassment at Peter’s words. 

Peter stood up. He didn’t step back or move away from Scott, only crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. That only seemed to upset Scott more. 

“What are you talking about? Stiles would never ask you for that, you.... you....” Before Scott could come up with some presumably horrible name for Peter, it was Derek that interrupted. 

“Scott, whatever Peter and Stiles are doing is safe, sane, and consensual. You don’t get to judge them for what they do in private, in Stiles’ own home” Derek told him. 

Stiles was looking at Derek in a combination of shock and awe. He had no idea how Derek knew, or why he was so quick to belittle Scott about his assumptions, but Stiles was damn happy that Derek had. 

Scott tried to protest more, but Derek kept going. 

“Use your senses Scott. They smell like each other, sex, and happiness” Derek told him. 

“All I can smell is Stiles’ anxiety and adrenaline!” Scott complained. He sounded almost petulant at this point. Stiles was about to explain more, but Derek beat him to it again. 

“That adrenaline and that other weird thing you can’t place? That’s what it smells like when someone’s in sub space. 

You don’t have to understand that any more than to know it means Stiles is happy and Peter is taking care of him” Derek explained. Stiles could see that Derek was blushing now too. 

He turned to Stiles, who was still slightly dying of embarrassment at the thought of Derek having a pretty good idea of what his sex life was like. 

“Sorry if we interrupted a scene, next time we’ll call instead of showing up. We do need your help though” Derek said. Stiles nodded and ushered him towards the couch in the living room. 

Scott shook his head, looking at the three of them in disdain. 

“I can’t believe Peter is fooling both of you” he muttered. Stiles finally snapped. 

“Get out” Stiles told him. Scott looked at him wide eyed and frowned. 

“You can’t be serious!” Scott protested. 

“Get out, or I’m calling my dad and having him arrest you for trespassing” Stiles told him. He was considering calling his dad anyways, because he knew Scott would stick around and try to harass him about it later. 

Scott shook his head and left, but not before mumbling about how Stiles had changed. When the door to his apartment was slammed closed as Scott left, Stiles finally let out a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you for understanding, nephew. Now, why don’t you tell us about whatever made you drive out all this way?” Peter asked as he pulled Stiles down onto the couch with him. 

The very next day Stiles had killed off the entire coven of vampires by putting holy water in the sprinkler system of their lair. Peter rewarded him by spending the entire weekend in bed. With the handcuffs.


End file.
